


Темная половина

by seane



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вокруг него регулярно умирают люди, и полиция не может его остановить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темная половина

— В ваших произведениях часто поднимается тема темной стороны, присутствующей в человеке, некого темного двойника, которой порой поднимает голову и берет верх над человеком. Есть ли у вас самого такой двойник?  
— Да, — сказал Юграм Хашвальт. Положил ногу на ногу, сцепил пальцы в замок на худом колене, слегка смяв линию безупречных брюк.  
Ведущий подался к нему, преувеличенно выражая заинтересованность:  
— Каков он? Расскажите о нем.  
Прекрасное лицо известного писателя было неподвижно, словно маска. Люди не рождаются такими красивыми. Что за мужчиной нужно быть, что перекроить свою внешность подобным образом?  
— Вам не кажется, что это очень личный вопрос? — ответил Хашвальт.  
Камера взяла его лицо крупным планом, показывая мимолетную и удивительно обаятельную улыбку.  
— Но ведь вы помните, как называется наша передача? — все так же преувеличенно воскликнул ведущий.  
Зрители в студии послушно откликнулись хором:  
— Личный вопрос!  
— Итак, господин Хашвальт, — продолжал ведущий, — можем ли мы ожидать ответа?  
Улыбка Хашвальта стала чуть шире, а вот обаяния в ней — чуть меньше.  
— Ну что ж. Во мне живет очень древнее, очень могущественное и в то же время крайне уязвимое существо. Я говорю не о себе, помните? Он противоположен мне во всем. Порой я вижу его краем глаза в зеркале, его черные волосы, его лицо, словно вырубленное из камня, резкие черты, и глаза...  
Он замолчал. Казалось, знаменитому писателю не хватает слов.  
Казалось, этот разговор вызывает у него эмоций больше, чем он готов показать.  
Похоже, Юграм Хашвальт умел не только писать, но и актерствовать.  
— И это существо, ваша темная половина, оно подталкивает вас к чему-то?  
— О да!  
— К чему же?  
Холодные глаза под сенью пшеничных ресниц были непроницаемы, красивые губы улыбались.  
— А этого, — ответил Юграм Хашвальт мягко, — я вам, пожалуй, не скажу.

 

Капитан Комамура выключил запись.  
Интервью Юграма Хашвальта, записи его встреч с читателями — Комамура пересмотрел их все. Обычно это помогало, но не сейчас. Не с этим человеком.  
— Считаешь, он сумасшедший? — спросил Иба. — Убивает, потому что ему нашептывает его "темная половина"?  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Комамура устало.  
Сотни распечаток, фотографии, журнальные статьи. Комамуре казалось, в его жизни не осталось ничего, кроме Юграма Хашвальта, ему казалось, это замкнутое бледное лицо будет вечно стоять у него перед глазами.  
— Вокруг него регулярно умирают люди, — Комамура откинулся на спинку стула. — Кроме той истории, которую в итоге сочли массовым самоубийством, были еще. Убийства, самоубийства, несчастные случаи. Он подозревался в причастности, по крайней мере, к тридцати смертям только за последний год, и ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Не то что доказать, даже понять, как он это делает, и то не удается.  
— Но это он?  
— Или это он, или злобные духи выкашивают всех, с кем он когда-либо имел дело. Выбирай на свой вкус.

\---

Рисунков было множество, и все они изображали одного и того же человека. Крупный мужчина с резким недобрым лицом стоял, сидел, читал, положив ногу на ногу, или шел, и ветер развевал его длинные темные волосы и черный оборванный плащ.  
На одном из рисунков мужчина был обнажен. Он лежал, слегка согнув ноги в коленях, одна рука свешивалась с кровати. Кто-то прорисовал каждую жилку напрягшейся кисти, каждый волосок дорожки, спускающейся от пупка к паху, каждую ресницу — и тень от них, залегшую под глазами.  
— Это ваши рисунки? — спросил Комамура.  
Юграм Хашвальт смотрел на него с легкой иронией.  
— Да, — сказал он.  
— Вы хорошо рисуете.  
— Благодарю вас.  
— Это и есть ваш темный двойник?  
— О, капитан, неужели вы принадлежите к числу зрителей "Личного вопроса"? Не стоит воспринимать всерьез все то, что я говорю для публики. Мои интервью — это часть бизнеса. Людям нравится видеть меня загадочным или заигрывающим с тьмой.  
— Заигрывающим с тьмой... — повторил Комамура задумчиво. — А все-таки — кто это?  
— Персонаж моей новой книги.  
— То есть такого человека не существует? Или вы взяли за основу чей-то облик?  
— Нет, — ответил Хашвальт, обводя пальцем контуры обнаженного тела. — Я его выдумал.  
Комамуре почудился тихий низкий смех, раздавшийся в глубине квартиры. Настолько тихий, что он походил скорее на призрачное рычание, с которым собака приподнимает губу, обнажая клыки. Не звук — иллюзия звука.  
— Здесь есть еще кто-то, кроме вас?  
— Вы.  
— Кто-то, кроме нас двоих, — сказал Комамура раздраженно.  
— Нет. Если желаете, можете осмотреть квартиру.  
Комамура желал.

Белое и серое, стекло и сталь. Модно и стильно, словно в журнале о дорогом интерьере, но в этой обстановке можно было замерзнуть насмерть. Комамуре казалось, он попал в иллюстрацию сказки о ледяной королеве — той самой, что осколком зеркала заморозила сердце мальчика. Хашвальт европеец, он должен знать эту сказку.

Зеркал тут хватало.  
Комамура краем глаза иногда замечал высокого человека, наблюдавшего за ним, но, оборачиваясь, каждый раз понимал, что обманулся собственным отражением. Зеркальные поверхности, стоявшие под разными углами, отражались друг в друге, образуя бесконечные коридоры.  
Все тот же тихий низкий смех заставлял мурашки бежать по коже. Голос, далекий, доносившийся то ли с улицы, то ли из соседней квартиры, произносил слова на незнакомом языке. Странно, звукоизоляция здесь должна быть хорошая.  
Телевизор включен?  
Комамура с трудом подавил желание достать пистолет.  
Квартира была огромной и совершено пустой, и в пустоте этой можно было заблудиться и пропасть. Комамуре казалось, что еще немного — и он пропадет.

— Ихь либе дихь, — донеслось до него совершенно отчетливо произнесенное голосом Хашвальта.  
Комамура убрал в кобуру все-таки извлеченный на свет пистолет — минутная слабость, не более того — и вернулся в гостиную.  
Хашвальт сидел в кресле, положив ногу на ногу, и что-то рисовал в блокноте.  
— Вы говорили по телефону? — спросил Комамура.  
— Нет.  
— Можно взглянуть?  
— На телефон?  
— На ваш рисунок, — сказал Комамура.  
Хашвальт протянул ему блокнот. Хорошая бумага, золотистая полоса по краю листа. Нарисованный хмурый мальчик сидел на камне, подогнув под себя босую ногу.  
Широкоскулое лицо с узким подбородком, черные волосы, но совершенно неазиатские черты. Большие миндалевидные глаза и маленький неулыбчивый рот наводили на мысль о чем-то библейском, о пустынях Сирии и Дамаска, об Израиле, о Вифлееме...  
— Это тоже персонаж?  
— Это мой друг, — сказал Хашвальт неожиданно. — Когда-то очень давно я потерял его, но однажды я его верну.  
Интонации у него были странные, почти угрожающие.

Комамура удивился про себя. Босой мальчик в оборванной рубашке плохо вязался с владельцем этой квартиры. Юграм Хашвальт сделал огромное состояние на своих бредовых книгах, но он не был беден еще тогда, когда только начинал издаваться. Родители неплохо его обеспечили.  
Обеспечили, а потом умерли — как и все их родственники и друзья. Атипичная инфекция, не затронувшая только молодого студента, которого тогда еще никто и ни в чем не подозревал.

— Друг детства? — спросил Комамура.  
— Можно и так сказать. У вас есть еще вопросы, капитан?  
— Нет. Но если они появятся...  
— Вы всегда найдете меня здесь. Я не собираюсь уезжать.

\---

На обшарпанном столе лежала очередная книжка Хашвальта. Иба поставил пластиковый стаканчик с кофе прямо на глянцевую обложку.  
— Я тут немного покопался, — сказал Иба. – Знаешь, у меня есть связи в Европоле.  
— И что? – спросил Комамура, с готовностью завладевая стаканчиком.  
— Его усыновили. Юграма Хашвальта. На самом деле никакой он не Хашвальт и, вероятнее всего, не Юграм. До десяти лет он жил на улице, потом попал в систему опеки.  
— В материалах дела об этом нет ни слова.  
— Вероятно, кто-то не хочет, чтобы об этом знали.  
— Странная история, — сказал Комамура.  
Иба легко пожал плечами.  
— Это мотив, тебе не кажется? Он убил родителей, чтобы получить их состояние.  
— Но зачем он убил всех остальных?

" Во мне живет очень древнее, очень могущественное и в то же время крайне уязвимое существо", — вспомнилось вдруг Комамуре.  
А к чему он меня подталкивает, я вам не скажу.

\---

Призраки играют в призраков...

Комамура тихо шел из комнаты в комнату. Мебель была перевернута, зеркала разбиты. Медленно и осторожно он ступал между осколками. Комамура слышал голоса, но в квартире никого не было.  
Никого.  
В единственном уцелевшем зеркале отражались сплетенные тела. На какой-то миг Комамуре показалось, что он видит борьбу — совершенно детское, почти забавное заблуждение. Они занимались сексом — Хашвальт и черноволосый мужчина с его рисунков. По ту сторону зеркальной поверхности они ласкали друг друга, и ласки эти казались самой естественной вещью на свете.  
Но здесь в комнате — их не было.

Вероятнее всего, это было не зеркало, а экран, имитирующий стекло.  
Комамура смотрел. Зрелище было не столько чувственное или постыдное, сколько необычайно нежное.

Думал ли Комамура, что однажды сможет назвать этим словом секс двоих взрослых мужчин? Он смотрел на то, как сплетаются пальцы, как черноволосый мужчина вжимается лицом в плечо Хашвальта, как черные и светлые пряди одинаково длинных волос путаются и липнут к влажной коже.

"Он противоположен мне во всем..."

Они были похожи на инь и ян, и Комамура вдруг подумал, что инь и ян притягиваются не оттого, что дополняют друг друга, а просто оттого, что хотят быть рядом. Какая чушь лезет порой в голову!  
Он поднял пистолет. Персонаж, значит? Вы его выдумали, господин Хашвальт? Вы его выдумали, а теперь решили оттрахать?  
У выдумки известного писателя было сильное тело, покрытое шрамами, резкое, почти грубое лицо — и удивительной красоты глаза, большие и удлиненные, полуприкрытые тяжелыми веками. Солнечный свет, отражаясь в этих глазах, делал их винно-красными.  
Взгляд их был печален, и печаль эта словно витала над всем — над разбитыми зеркалами и выпотрошенными шкафами, над Хашвальтом, целующим пальцы своей выдумки, над Комамурой с его пистолетом.  
"Мальчик, — вспомнил вдруг Комамура. — Тот мальчик с библейским лицом, друг, которого Хашвальт собирался найти. Нет, не найти. Вернуть".

Он был потерян, а теперь нашелся? Отыскался именно после всех этих смертей, после умерших от болезней и под колесами машин, утонувших и повесившихся, убитых в случайных драках и зарезанных грабителями.  
После – или вследствие?  
Нет уж.  
Пусть утраченное остается утраченным.

Комамура стиснул зубы и выстрелил, и осколки зеркала полетели в него. Комамура не успел заслониться, один осколок попал ему в глаз, а второй…  
Второй, конечно же, в сердце.

\---

Иба с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы ударить, смять кулаком это тонкое холодное лицо.  
— Капитан Комамура поднялся в вашу квартиру полчаса назад!  
— Ко мне никто не приходил, — ровно повторил Хашвальт.  
Иба шагнул в дверной прием.  
— Ваши соседи вызвали полицию. Сообщили, что на вас кто-то напал.  
— Вероятно, они ошиблись.  
— Думаю, вы позволите обыскать квартиру. Опергруппа уже едет.  
Хашвальт слабо пожал плечами и отступил, пропуская Ибу.  
— Прошу вас. Чувствуйте себя как дома.

От Хашвальта пахло сексом. Дрочил он, что ли, или у него в спальне девица? Но в спальне никого не было, и огромная кровать оставалась идеально заправленной. Будто в казарме. Иба медленно обходил бело-серые хоромы. Все здесь было безупречно, словно только что с картинки.  
Казалось, будто здесь и не живут.  
На стеклянном низеньком столике были разбросаны карандашные рисунки: ребенок, заштрихованный темным, маленький мальчик с челкой, падающей на глаза, хмурый подросток, грозный мужчина в рваном плаще.

Расставленные всюду зеркала нервировали. В отражениях Ибе мерещился высокий человек с головой то ли пса, то ли матерого лиса.  
От Комамуры в квартире не осталось и следа.


End file.
